bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Enjyu
Enjyu is a former member of the Shadow Alliance and a character in Battle B-Daman. His B-daman is Lightning Kahn. Appearance and Personality Enjyu has red, spiky hair and light blue eyes. He has a scar across his face. Enjyu wears a purple jump suit with lightning marks on it, gloves and boots. In season 1 he wears shorts and in season 2 he wears pants. Enjyu has a very cold personality. He values power more than anything else and he is a loner. Also, he reveales a sadistic side, for example when he strikes Lienna down. Though, he shows some emotions when he sees his father again during the fight with Yamato. History Backround History Enjyu used to be a talented kid who wished to improve his skills more as a B-Daman player. His father, however wanted him to take a dive on each of his battles so his dad could pay for their rent. Before each battle, Enjyu's opponents would pay him to lose the match, making them look skilled and Enjyu, an amateur. Fed up of his life, Enjyu joined the Junior B-Daman Tournament. There he was disqualified after unfairly being accused of cheating due to his refusal to repeat his past life. After being betrayed by his only "friend", Enjyu took his anger out on his father in a B-DaBattle. As soon as the battle commenced, Enjyu's personality and hair changed from blue to red. The reason of why his hair changed color is uncertain. After the battle (which had no proof of a victor), Enjyu joined the Shadow Alliance where he later received Lightning Kahn, the brother of Cobalt Blade, as his new B-Daman. Battle B-Daman Enjyu first appears quesioning Yamato's personality and antics. He is later seen in several cameo's with Ababa either commenting on Yamato's skill or Grays's alliegiance. Offscreen Enjyu also qualifies in the IBA Winner's Tourdament where he first meets Yamato. He mocks Yamato's skill and it is revealed that he passed Armada's "Statue" test alone and in less than half the time and earned his B-Daman Lightning Kahn from Armada, the twin of lightning blade which is also said to be superior to it. Enjyu's Semi-Finals match is against Yamato's good friend Berkhart, Enjyu easily defeats him due to his superior B-Da Battling skills and expierience. After the match he brags about his abilities and why Berkhart lose, because of his brothers. Yamato confronts him afterwards and their relationship deterriorates. Enjyu is seen making several comments back at the shadow alliance hideout about Yamato in the gang. When it is annouced that Yamato will B-Da Battle Gray in the first round of the Elight Eight Semi Finals, he tells Yamato the truth about and Gray and also tells him to lose or Gray will never see Liana again. During Yamato and Gray's match Enjyu becomes a distraction when he reminds him of what he told Yamato. Manga Enjyu is the head member of the Shadow Alliance. His B-Daman,Shred Khan,was a brother B-Daman to Yamato's Cobalt Sword. It then changes to Lightning Kahn. He helps Yamato in defeating Cain and Joshua at B-DaWorld. He passes on his battle on Team Junk,although the real intention was to find out more about Biarce from Ababa. He then breaks in at the final battle against Team Junk to pass some Strike Shots for Yamato to use. In the Manga, he has flashy bike entrances used whenever a tournament comes up and never ever got rid of it that Wen gets impressed over it. Battles Trivia *The name is romanized as Enjyu in the English versions and Enju in the Japanese websites. *In the Battle B-Daman Anime Enjyu is pronounced differently by every character Gallery Enjyu Pose.png|Enjyu in Battle B-Daman Lightning Kahn.png|Enjyu's B-Daman Lightning Kahn Enjyu2.jpg|Enjyu in Fire Spirits Enjyu 1st Appearance.jpg|Enjyu's Debut in Battle B-Daman Kid enjyu.jpg|Enjyu as a child Category:Characters Category:Battle B-Daman